Two To Tango
by EmilyTheSilentAssassin
Summary: Two CSIs meet at a ballroom dancing class. Sparks fly.


**Two To Tango**

**By LowriderAngel**

Usual disclaimer: I ain't own shit. If I owned CSI, believe me, I would have a damned car and a better computer.

Sara Sidle nervously entered the gymnasium and instantly gravitated towards one of the walls. No, she wasn't a fifteen year old at a dance, but she was getting pretty close. She'd signed up for tango lessons and was now supremely regretting that decision. She was uncomfortable as Hell in her red halter dress and matching stilettos.

The dance instructor swept over to her, a smile firmly pasted on his face. "Ah, Ms. Sidle. I've found you the perfect partner. He's just as shy as you are!" The dance instructor winked.

"Oh, Ger-" Sara didn't even have time to tell Gerard she'd rather not, Gerard pushed forward an equally uncomfortable looking guy the same age as Sara.

* * *

Nick Stokes could dance fairly well, but his mother had always insisted that the women that liked to settle down liked men who could ballroom dance. So, reluctantly Nick had signed up for tango and swing classes. And now Gerard St. Basil was leading Nick to meet his dance partner. "And maybe future wife." Gerard joked. He'd met his wife teaching dance and he never failed to remind his students of that. Suddenly Nick caught sight of the girl Gerard wanted him to dance with.

There was Nick's co-worker, and best friend, Sara Sidle, decked out completely in a very sexy red dress. Nick didn't think he could handle this. He and Sara were very flirtatious with each other, but neither had taken it to the level of anything besides friendship.

"_Nick_?" Sara's jaw dropped.

"_Sara_?" Nick's jaw had also become good friends with the floor.

"You two know each other?" Gerard was clearly pleased. "This is excellent. You two absolutely _must _dance."

Sara and Nick cast uncomfortable looks at each other.

"I won't stand for two wallflowers when you two are obviously perfectly comfortable with each other. Dance!" Gerard commanded.

Sara placed her delicate hand in Nick's. At this point she was just praying that she didn't fall on her face and make an ass of herself in front of Nick. After all, she was taking these lessons because she knew he could dance and thought that maybe it was time they looked at having a relationship beyond friendship. As Nick whirled her around the room Sara found that she actually _knew _the steps. Her feet twisted flawlessly around each other and when Nick flexed his arms, Sara responded and rolled her body at the same time as Nick, whipping her head the opposite direction. He carefully spun them until they were right back where they started. At the end of the piece Nick dipped Sara and instinctively she kicked her leg up for balance. It was only after they broke apart that they noticed the entire class was watching them.

"You see!" Gerard strode into the middle of the room, waving his arms at Nick and Sara. "This is _chemistry_. What Ms. Sidle and Mr. Stokes have is _chemistry_. Notice how flawlessly she responded to every single little subtle lead he gave." Gerard was thoroughly excited now. "You two must dance together for the rest of the evening."

Nick and Sara stared helplessly at each other.

* * *

"Hey, Sara, can I walk you to your car?" Nick jogged up behind her.

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Sara smiled. They strolled to Sara's car in silence. Only then did they notice that they had parked their Denalis right next to each other. "Convenient." Sara remarked.

"Thanks for a great time tonight." Nick grinned. "You're an amazing dancer."

"Must be one of those recessive genes that shows up later in life, because I generally have the coordination of a three-legged dog." She grimaced.

"No way! You're a gorgeous dancer." Nick bumped her hip playfully. "So...goodnight?"

"Yeah." Sara leaned against her car. Nick turned to walk to his car.

"Hey, Nick!" Sara called.

"Yeah?" He turned hopefully.

"You wanna grab some dinner some time?"

Nick's face lit up. "That would be great." He lifted Sara's hand to his lips and brushed a light kiss across it. "I'll call you. I promise."

And Nick was as good as his word.

**_TBC???????_**


End file.
